


Dead in the Water

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia didn't know what they were searching for until they found eachother. AU DISCLAIMER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wherever I Go

“What are we going to do Aaron?” Natalie sipped her coffee while he poured himself some. The two sat together on the couch, keeping their whispers down. As much as she loved her mother-in-law, this was something of hers she wished Lydia hadn’t inherited.

Everyday, they were losing a piece of their child. Though Lydia tried to hide it well, her bright eyes that once held fascination for this world were losing their sparkle. She continued to close herself in her room when Allison wasn’t there. Even shopping trips weren’t enough to lift her spirits.

“I don’t know. I just don’t know Nat.” His little girl laid upstairs in her bedroom sleeping. She was now a teenager but he still saw her as such. “I thought since it skipped me, it had a chance of skipping her. Do you resent us for that?”

“No.” Natalie held his hand. “Of course not. I was preparing myself for this to happen the moment you proposed. The moment I heard Lorraine’s screams during that thunderstorm.”

“It was just like this with mother. Lydia blanking out. Finding herself walking to houses of dead residents at unpredictable times. Her drawing faces she doesn’t even know and finding them in the obituaries the same day. Her screaming so loudly, she breaks the windows.” Aaron took a deep breath. “I just don’t want this for our little girl. Hell, I didn’t even want it for my mother.”

“Who does? But there is nothing we can do about it.”

“With Kira gone.” He paused. “All she has left is Allison. She’s the last person besides us who knows. Who cares for her.” Lydia stood outside the living room as she crept down the stairs biting her lip. She put on her most convincing smile, pretending she didn’t hear their conversation despite the loud tv.

“Hey guys.” She kissed them on the cheek.

“Hey babe.” Natalie hugged her. “We didn’t hear you wake.” Aaron poured her some coffee.

“That’s because you had the tv up too loud.” She lowered it with the remote accepting the cup.

“Sorry about that.” He frowned as they watched her grab her keys. “Where are you going?” She cringed at the panic in their voices. They tried to hide it but it wasn’t working.

“I’m just going to drive for a little bit. Can I?” They both looked at each other, mentally debating.

“Just be careful sweetie.” Natalie kissed her.

“I will.” She hugged them both taking the coffee with her.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles rubbed his temples. It was a constant thud that banged against his skull.  He grabbed his red hoodie zipping it carefully. The pain even caused him to move slower than usual as he pulled the red string from it. “Shit.” He mumbled down the stairs.

“Watch your mouth.” His mother yelled from the kitchen. How was it that she heard everything in the house? She pulled some Aleve from the cabinet and a water from the fridge.

“Sorry mom.” He sat down at the table. She kissed his forehead, handing him his earphones.

“You left these in the couch again.” He twisted the cap. He had never been this happy to see two blue pills. “Get used to that pain as your abilities grow. You’ve got to try not to overexert yourself.” With a swift move of her hand, the fridge door closed by itself.

“So when does it stop?” He drank.

“It just takes time. In the meantime, no telekinesis. No magic. So you and Scott’s little pranks have got to take a break.” She laughed at his disappointed sigh. “But something that helped me was…..”

“Yeah. Yeah. Running.” He waited for the medicine to kick in. Her light laugh brightened the room. “Why does everyone live for my misery? I can barely keep up in lacrosse….”

“Because you don’t put forth your best effort.” She stared at the bagels in the toaster as they made their way-mid air- to the table along with two plates.

“No mom. It’s because I suck and I let Scott talk me into it. He said it looks good on college applications. He didn’t say I would live in a perpetual state of always catching my breath and being sore for more than one day at a time. Sometimes I wish I were the alpha.” He found himself laughing at himself.

“Well I’m more than glad you’re a druid. Besides lacrosse and studying is the most constructive thing you two do together. Better than egging Coach’s car and house last year.” She threatened with her eyes as she spread the cream cheese over her bagel with the knife.

“Mom. Are you ever going to let me live that down? You guys made us apologize to him personally. Clean his house and car. It was mischief night for goodness sake. ” He wiped the crumbs from his jaw. Despite them getting on his nerves at times, he admired them staying one step ahead on him.

“Let’s not talk about your father, Melissa and I personally coming to the school to talk to the principal about giving you guys do a month of afterschool detention.” She smiled in triumph. “You two were so embarrassed. You could barely walk down the halls.”

“Mom stop.”  He stood slowly, kissing her cheek.

“I’m your mom. I will never stop. “ She returned his kiss. “Be careful.”

“I won’t.” She rolled his eyes at his dry humor.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Lydia grimaced at the bulging throb in her head. But this time it wasn’t the low voices or screams that haunted her. Clung to her. Buried her. It was loud. Gut wrenching. And it made her grip her chest as she leaned against her car. The pain was so unbearable she could barely work up the energy to get in. and she didn’t want to call Allison or go back inside. They were suffocating her enough. She was under constant surveillance.

And her classmates except for Allison and Kira isolated her. No one wanted to be around the girl who screamed out of nowhere. Or the girl who would find herself walking around the woods naked despite her flawless make up and clothes. To them it was irrational behavior. Not knowing of her morbid visions.

Vivid. To the point she could feel the life leave their body.

“Come on Lydia. Get yourself together.” She steadied her hand on the door handle as she got inside. She looked at herself in her mirror. Her red cheeks matched her lipstick. So much for taking a break away from studying. Not that she needed to, but books were easy to lose herself in. Turning on the ignition, her glazed eyes watered as she looked out her window. Turning the ignition off, her legs carried her to another destination she didn’t know.

But this wasn’t someone who was dead. It was someone who was about to die. She closed her eyes as she saw the oncoming car hit the figure. If only she could see their face. It was somehow familiar.

Her throat closed as she felt the impact crush her.

She opened her eyes with a look of determination. She wasn’t going to let anyone else die. She couldn’t. Her grandmother would never forgive her if she didn’t use her powers when needed.

**_Stop. Please stop_ **

TWTWTWTWTWTWT

**_Stop. Please stop_ **

The light voice was clear. So clear it made Stiles stop in the middle of the sidewalk. His heart was racing as he rested his hands on his knees. His headache was still there. And so was this loud whisper pleading with him.

“What the hell?” He paused his music as pedestrians walked passed him. His confused stare only caused them to look back at him. “Stiles you have officially lost your mind.” He kept running.

**_No. Don’t!!!!_ **

His feet stopped on the sidewalk. There it was again. Not just light. But familiar and desperate. He looked around not seeing anyone. Licking his lips, he thought about calling his mom. No. He couldn’t have her handle his every situation. This was only a side effect. The voice would be gone in no time.

Hopefully.

Lydia kept running down the busy streets of town. The people she passed looked at her like she was crazy. That’s what they said about her behind her back anyways. Her cheeks were flushed. Her legs were numb, but she was almost there. She knew it. She felt it.

“O crap.” Her foot was caught by the unleveled concrete. Her hands instinctively fell forward to protect herself from the fall. She felt the gash on her knee, ignoring the blood. There was still time left to save him.

Yes. It was a him.

A guy wearing a red hoodie. She searched her vision carefully as she ran down the block. Her knee was throbbing as the blood ran down her leg. The rushing feeling through her veins grew. Her heart beat faster as she saw him with his back turned to her, searching his phone at the crosswalk. He was oblivious to the car that ran the red light or to her. As he stepped on the street, she pulled him with a strength she didn’t even know she processed. Panicking, she ran.

“Hey…...” Stiles felt someone pull him back on the sidewalk. His eyes widened at the car sped passed him.

**_I could have been dead_ **

He turned around to see no one behind him, only droplets of blood on the concrete leaving a little trail. Running his hands through his messy hair, he followed it to a stumbling strawberry blonde yelping in pain.

**_Wait up_ **

She stopped against the abandoned building. Not just because she heard a voice. But because of her knee. She slid down the wall, searching for some Neosporin in her purse. She had to keep it with Allison and Kira as her best friends.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. The voice was somehow comforting. Soft. It was something she was clearly making up to justify herself saving the guy in the hoodie and running off without a trace. Not like he would want to know it was the town’s nut job who saved him.

Stiles saw her sitting against the brickwall. It was her. He approached her carefully with his hands in his pocket. This was the girl he always noticed in the hallways. Not because of the rumors from his peers but the way she carried herself…………….

“It was you.” His confident tone made her stiffen. She looked at him take his hood off. Her gorgeous clear green eyes looked away.

“What do you mean?” She folded her lips as she recognized the teen infamous for his pranks and clumsiness on the field. Lydia tried to get up as he put her arm around his neck. His amber eyes conveyed his concern, admiration and gratitude.

“Where are you trying to go?” He ignored her question for now, staring at her wound. His mother was in his head telling him not to overexert himself.

“No where. I’m fine.” For one quick minute, their eyes met. Never had they gotten close to each other before. He found himself not breathing because of it. “Honestly. I’m good.”  She removed his arm from around her. Her knee was getting its’ feeling back so there was no need for his help.

Apparently, his savior was stubborn and somehow afraid.

“So you do admit it was you who pulled me out the way Lydia. You didn’t deny it.”

“I didn’t admit it either Stiles.”

“You don’t need too because I know it’s you.”

“Well aren’t you clever.” She sassed as she tried to walk away. “It wasn’t me. As a matter of fact I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” She was as convincing as she could be. She didn’t want to stay the town’s spectacle. Her mind created various stories of what he would tell the lacrosse team. 

“Yeah. I’m not buying it.” He folded his arms.

**_Why don’t you want me know it’s you_ **

“Because once again I’m going to become the social pariah.” She yelled. His eyes widened at her statement. He didn’t say that out loud.

He thought it. And her red cheeks told him she realized it too.

“What the holly hell?” She bit her lip, shaking. His scared expression matched hers. And she didn’t know what to do. So she walked away fast.

**_I got to go._ **

**_Wait_ ** He tried to follow her but she turned around, holding a stern face.

 ** _Don’t_** She commanded, yet he wasn’t convinced. He kept approaching her.

 ** _But_** He stopped.

**_Don’t_ **

**_I didn’t even get to thank you…_ **

**_You just did_ **

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia paced in her bedroom. Her hands shook. Her stomach felt queasy. The voice in her head wasn’t her imagination. It belonged to Stiles Stilinski. The flannel wearing lacrosse player with the goofy smile, cute moles and beautiful eyes.

Beep

She jumped at the noise, grabbing her phone from her purse.

“Are you ready for the lacrosse car wash? I will be there in about 30 minutes.” Allison’s chipper voice was not enough to put her at ease.

“Um. I’m not feeling well.” The banshee laid on her bed.

“You are so lying. I know your lying voice.” Allison’s smile dropped when she heard the silence. Apparently, she lost her touch. “Another sleepless night?”

“I wish.” She sat back up. “But I just can’t.”

“Come on Lyds you need to…”

“Can everyone just stop trying to tell me what I need. I know what I need and it’s for me to be left alone.” Allison bit her lip. She didn’t mean to be so overwhelming.

“I’m sorry Lyds.” She didn’t know what she was supposed to do.

“Als. I didn’t mean that. Just something happened to me today.” Allison waited for her speak. “Long story short, I saved Stiles Stilinski’s life today.”

“that’s a good thing babe. How all did it happen? You’re getting better at this. Lorraine would be proud of you.” Allison pulled up in her driveway.

“Yeah she would but….” She shrugged, grabbing her blue jean jacket and purse as she walked out the door. It was too soon for her to discuss this now.

“What?” Allison hung up as Lydia got in the car. “Do I need to kick his ass? Did he turn out to be a pig?” Lydia gave her a light smile.

“No. I will tell you later.” She didn’t sound like herself. Usually she had no problem speaking up but this was scarier than her visions for some reason.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The girl who saved his life was also the girl whose thoughts he heard as clearly as his own. How did this happen? Why was this happening?

“Stiles care to aim the water hose in the bucket this time?” Scott broke his concentration as the water landed on the gravel. All their teammates including Coach were there.

“Sorry.” Lydia’s pouty lips and strawberry blonde hair remained on his head. Their teammates were getting their fundraiser ready. They made sure they had enough soap, sponges and water hoses. “Umm can I ask you something?” Cars began to pull up in the school parking lot.

“Not like you ever needed permission, but sure.” Scott noticed his serious tone as they walked to the school buses. Coach was preoccupied with not supervising. He sat at the end of the parking lot in a lawn chair while wearing sun glasses and reading some book.

“What do you know about Lydia Martin?” Scott was not expecting this question.

“I mean besides what the school thinks they know and what you told me today. Nothing. Why?”

“Just that she didn’t want me to know that she had saved my life. And I can’t come up with a reason as to why she wouldn’t.”

“First. Are you sure it was her? She told you it wasn’t and you being yourself didn’t believe her.” Scott gave him a suggestive look.

“Ok. Ok. My paranoia may be an issue.”

“Maybe?”

“Alright. It’s always an issue. But Scott I’m sure. I can’t explain how I know but I do. It was her.” He had never been more certain of anything before in his life.

“Well then. Maybe she was being humble. Or she didn’t want more attention on her than it already is.” The alpha rationalized.

“True. She’s not the insane person people make her out to be. But maybe she’s hiding something. Like enhanced abilities……………” The two took a deep breath. It made sense the more he thought about it. “think about it. Remember that time Dad found her in the wounds, it occurred in the same time frame one of the retired teachers here died.”

“Coincidence?” Scott said as Stiles ran his hands in his hair.

“Why is it so hard for you to believe me? You can grow claws and hair around your face in an instant. Hell even your eyes are red. And it’s hard for you to fathom this? There are more things in this world than werewolves and druids.”

“I know that. I just don’t like jumping to conclusions.”

“This is more than a coincidence. It’s a pattern. I was about to die Scott. Die. And I didn’t even realize it because I was too busy on my freakin phone trying to choose which song I wanted from Spotify.” Scott touched his shoulder. He owed her everything.

Everything. If only she would talk to him.

“But you aren’t dead. You’re alive. That’s all that matters.”

“But I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for her. It’s her Scott.” Scott knew that unbreakable stare. His brother was on a mission.

“So what’s your plan to find out?”

“I don’t know. Maybe get her alone. Somehow. Did that sound as creepy as I thought it did?” He began to talk with his hands.

“Yeah.” The two came from the buses as they noticed the strawberry blonde in the passenger seat with a brunette pulling up. “You better think of something quick.”

TWTWTWTWTW

 Lydia gripped her purse as they pulled into the parking lot. She yanked the red string from it, throwing it out the window as her eyes found his. And when she saw him…she turned her head. He stood there with a towel in his hand. She didn’t need to hear his thoughts to know he wanted answers. Answers she couldn’t give.

“Umm. Allison. I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick.” She quickly hopped out the car as she ran to the school’s entrance.

“Lyds.” Allison called to her as a lacrosse player made it to her car, but her sister ignored her. She saw Stiles and his friend not far behind. She was wondering why so many people gravitated towards them. Sure they were cute but, immature.

“We got it.” Scott advised the freshman to pick another car. Allison got out the car as she watched the tag team approach her carefully. She folded her arms looking them both in the eyes.

“Whatever you two have planned, I don’t want to be a part of it.” She advised. They were talking to a girl who had a crossbow and daggers in the trunk of her car. And she knew how to use them.

“No pranks seriously.” Scott held his hands while holding his sponge. “We come in peace.” Stiles walked in Lydia’s direction. Allison followed him with her eyes.

“I don’t know how we can repay Lydia for what she did. She’s an angel for saving his life.” Scott stated.

“Yeah she is.” Their brown eyes met. The awkward silence was becoming less awkward as they stared at eachother.

“So yeah. You better not pull any pranks McCall.” She threatened with her eyes as he began to wash her windshield. Both were wondering what was going on between their friends as the commotion of the car wash grew louder.

“You don’t have to watch me this close you know.” He wiped the hood of her car. Not that he minded. Her deep dimples were cute with her pink lip gloss.

“O if I don’t you might place a dead rat in my back seat.” He stiffened at her words.

“first off. That wasn’t me or Stiles. It was our captain who was doing that to his players and their girlfriends’ and boyfriends’ cars. And I wouldn’t do that to you.” He noticed the little muscle on her arms.

“Well glad to know that.” She watched him hose her car down. “Is Stiles like you too?”

“Depends what you think I am.”

“to honest, immature. But after this conversation level-headed. When I talk you actually listen.” He rubbed his head. This girl had no problem speaking her mind. And he found himself liking that.

“Do you listen to the rumors? Or are you one of those girls who pretends not to because it makes you seem not shallow but you know you are.” His eyes found hers. Something about them were different. Biting her lip, she looked away.

“To be honest. I try not to listen to the rumors, but I observe and make my own opinions. I know first hand how rumors can hurt someone. Especially people who have no idea how much they hurt or just simply don’t care.” She thought about Lydia. Oddly, she liked talking to him.

“Yeah. People can suck.” Scott admired her soft curls framed her face.

“They do suck.” They laughed softly. “That’s why all I need are my best friends. Well friend. My other sister Kira moved away.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It happens.” Allison thought about her sweet kitsune.

“I couldn’t imagine my life without Stiles.  Me and him are nothing alike in personality. I’m the yin and he’s the yang. But we both are loyal to each other. Like you and Lydia and Kira I assume. You are very protective of her.”

“I am.”

TWTW

She washed her hands.

**_Please can we just talk_ **

His sharp voice made her huff in annoyance as she wiped her hands with the paper towel. If only she could stay in here until the car wash was over. But if that were the case, why did she come? She could have easily stayed at home. She could lie to others but not herself. She wanted to come.

**_Do I have a choice_ **

Stiles didn’t know what he was going to say to her to get her to open up. This girl was driven by stubbornness and fear. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. Her eyes told him that she wanted to tell him everything.

Lydia sat against her locker as she gripped her purse. There was no point of running since he was coming. He refused to give up. He was trying to thank her and she could care less. His footsteps came closer as she held herself.

**_You didn’t run away_ **

It was all he could think of when he saw her sitting in the dim hallway. Her lips puckered with uncertainty. He took his time walking to her. Afraid his sporadic and eager nature would scare her, he sat beside her slowly. Her uneasiness seeped through him as he began to fidget with his fingers. He couldn’t take his eyes off her or her bandaged knee.

**_You would have found me anyways_ **

“Just like you found me earlier. You don’t want me to thank you and I don’t know why. How did you find me?” His confidence made her want to believe that he was the same as Allison and Kira. But he wasn’t. He was just the lacrosse player who played pranks. And most likely, she was his target.

“I was already there. I just pulled you out the way.” Why couldn’t she have thought of that lie earlier? She was a genius but not when those amber eyes were on her. She placed her hands on her forehead, breaking free. Much to his disappointment.

“You’re lying again. If it were that simple, you would have not run. But you did.” She ran her fingers through her hair as he didn’t back down. His eyes were on her knee, taking a deep breath. “I want to show you something. But when I do, don’t run.” He began to shake nervously.

He was going against everything his mother and father told him not to do. But his gut told him that Lydia was something.

“Depends what that something is.” She gave him threatening eyes as his hand moved towards her knee. He didn’t know that her voice could shatter his skull effortlessly. And part of her was waiting for him to do something obnoxious. But he didn’t. he only rested his hand on her knee, asking for her permission to proceed.

“Trust me Lydia. “She nodded as he pulled off her band-aid. His hands hovered over her wound as she watched him in fascination. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched her wound close.

Lydia touched her knee. No scar could be found or felt. He gave her a light smile as she stared at him intently.

He couldn’t tell if she saw him as this monster. She was speechless as he rubbed the back of his head.

**_Now you know, you aren’t alone_ **

Lydia said nothing. Her lips folded as she tried to process what he had done for her. How she was wrong to think the worse of him.

**_Please say anything. anything_ **

She bit her lip as he began to move away from her. He tried to get up as she gripped his wrist. Her curious eyes held his.

 _I know what you are._ “You’re a druid. My grandmother used to tell me stories about them. The good things they did with their powers. Heal others. They were like a gateway to the supernatural. What else can you……” her purse levitated between them. Blinking a couple of times she had to make sure this was real. That there was actual space between the purse and the floor.

“Yeah. I can do that.” His eyes signaled for the purse to land softly on the floor.

“So do you know what I am?” She moved the strands of her hair behind her ear. He was quiet for several minutes. He was deep in thought while he rubbed his chin.

“You aren’t a psychic.”

“Hell no.”

“Medium.”

“You really have a good sense of humor Stilinski.” She smirked.

“A banshee.”

“Yeah.” They both exhaled in a lazy manner. “Now you know why I was really scared to tell you. I didn’t know if I could trust you. I thought you would add to the collection of things said about me.”

“well I won’t. and even if I were human, I wouldn’t.” His words made her sigh.

“Yeah right. I see how your teammates look at me. They either want to bang me or run away.”

“So you put me in the category as them.” Lydia realized how close minded she sounded. A girl with her intelligence shouldn’t be.

“Yeah. I thought you didn’t have substance. That your only purpose was to get by from making others laugh at your witty remarks slash getting on their nerves.”

“Well, you are right about that but I do want more. I don’t know what that more is but I haven’t found it. I’m not like Scott. He knows what he wants from life. The only thing I can say is that I hope I find it.”

“You will.” She smiled. “So what did you think of me.” Holding herself as she waited. His words were going to sting.

“You are someone who has a lot of pain. And you don’t know how to handle it.”

“So basically you see me as this damsel in distress. I’m not.” 

“Not like you ever needed anyone's validation but I agree. Hell no.” He made sure she knew this. “You walk these halls everyday with your head held high. And you don’t let them get you down. Despite others trying their best to. You’re the smartest girl in the school. And you don’t play the victim.” Her heart smiled as a laugh escaped her beautiful lips. “You have my word.”

“You have mine too.” She stood up, offering him her hand. “So why do you think we can do this?”

“Well our powers are hereditary. My mom is a druid and I assume your grandmother….” She shook her head.

“That’s not what I mean.” She rolled her eyes playfully. **_This_**

“You really expect me to answer that.” His quick wit intrigued her. Challenged her.

“I wish someone could. What about your mom? Maybe she’s heard of this. It’s weird because when I say it aloud it won’t make sense.” She bit her lip. “I’m good with numbers and I can explain every math theorem. But when it comes to the supernatural realm I don’t know.”

“And to be honest, it’s supposed to be scary. You in my head. Me in your head. Us in….”

“Stiles.”

“Sorry. What I’m trying to say is that I’m not scared. I’m comfortable now with this. And that’s what scares me.”

“You know I actually know what you mean by that. This morning I had this terrible headache. And the moment I saved your life, it went away.”

“Same. I was popping Aleve like skittles.” They walked towards the entrance side by side. 

“You going to be alright?” His complex question made her stop. Naturally he stopped with her.

“I have my parents basically not knowing how to handle my gifts and being afraid for me and of me. I have my best friend who acts like my body guard and counselor more than needed. Then I have a guy who can read my thoughts without even trying. So I’m pretty peachy.” Her sass made him sadden. “But. I’ll be alright because I have to be.”

TWTWTWTW

Lydia prayed Stiles could keep her secret. As Allison drove them to the mall, all these questions came to her head. What if he told Scott? Does Scott even know that his best friend was a Druid? Should she tell Allison that she told him what she was? How would her sister react to it? Should she just take Stiles’ word? Was she stupid for believing in him?………………

“So let me guess Stiles wanted to thank you personally for saving his life?” Allison gave her a smile. She was doing her best not to bombard her with so many questions.

“Yeah. He was different than I expected.” She thought of the warmth that surged her body when he healed her. Those intense, innocent on her eyes.

“Well that’s good.” Her sister was still holding back from her sadly. “The same goes for his friend Scott.” She thought of his thick dark locks. “But something. There’s something about him……”

“Stiles?” Lydia calmed herself

“No. Scott.” Allison turned the radio up.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean maybe I do think everyone in this town is supernatural. Hell, I’m a descendent from a legendary hunter. And I have one sister who’s a banshee. The other a kitsune. This is more than sheer coincidence.”

“So what do you think Scott is?” Lydia began to wonder herself. Could he also be a druid?

“I don’t know?” Lydia knew that fierce look. Allison was determined to find out everything there was about the Latino. It would make sense for Scott not to be fully human. It would explain why the two boys are so close. Great, now she was being hypocritical because Allison was human and her best friend. This was so conflicting.

“Lyds…..” Allison decided to put that in the back of her head. Nothing was more important than her sister.

“Yeah?”

“Did you want to get a bite to eat first?”

“Yeah.” Lydia took a deep breath. She would tell Allison. Just not right now.


	2. White Teeth Teens

“I want to hear it……Come on say it.” Scott waited for Stiles to break his silence. Now maybe his brocould stop overanalyzing everything. His swirling eyes reminded him of Allison’s. She was definitely intrigued by him. As he was of her. But what was the point of even trying.

If he were able to get closer to her. Close enough for him to trust her. The minute he told her he was a werewolf, she’d either run or think he was crazy. Her fiery, sweet attitude made him think of option three, she would try to kill him.

Stiles didn’t know what he hated most: lying to Scott or pretending he was wrong. He wanted to wipe the smug smirk from his brother’s face, but he couldn’t do that to Lydia. So he sucked up his pride. Lydia’s trust was worth it.

“You. Were….” He folded his arms. He would make one hell of an actor.

“Were what?” Scott’s goofy grin made him roll his eyes.

“Right.” Stiles huffed. “You were right Scott.” He didn’t know how he was able to control his heartbeat for so long.

“Can I hear it one more time to make sure this is the Stiles Stilinski I know.” Scott teased as they helped the rest of the team clean up. When he saw Allison get in her car, he couldn’t find the courage to stop and ask for her number.

“Don’t rub it in.” Stiles took a deep breath, getting in his jeep.

“Where ya goin man? Did I hurt your feelings?” Scott pinched his cheeks. He always took advantage of these moments.

“No. I got to go give Roscoe an oil change. You?” Scott put his helmet on.

“Gonna go visit mom for a little bit. Bring her lunch. She’s been working too many hours and doesn’t know how to slow down.”

“Typical Melissa. Take care of her tiger.” Stiles turned on his ignition.

“Hey. That’s my line.” The two laughed.

How was he going to tell this to his mom? How was he able to multitask while driving?

“Hey mom. Guess what? There’s this strawberry blonde at school. You know her. Lydia Martin. You know the girl who dad had to send the Search Party to find that time. Turns out she’s a banshee who saved my life. You want to know what else? She can read my thoughts. Not only that. I can read hers too.” His cynical tone was even getting on his nerves. “Ok, so that last part needs to be tweaked.”

“Mom. Lydia Martin is a Banshee. And it turns out that we can communicate telepathically.” He paused. “That sounded better.” Though even he knew he should not be taking his own advice.

He began to wonder if they could always do this? That it just took this moment for them to realize it. But thinking back, he couldn’t remember. So why now? Why all of a sudden? Part of him was glad he didn’t tell Scott this. Because after his brother would process their connection, he would chastise him for trying to make sense out of everything. Some things just happened for a reason and we have to accept it and deal.

 ** _Damnit_** He hit his hand against the steering wheel while pulling up in his driveway. Both his parents were gone. It would give him more time to think of the right words. And once they helped him figure it out, he would tell Scott.

 ** _What’s wrong_** Lydia laid in her bed, sensing his anxiety. This was definitely a normal mood for him. “Yeah Lydia. You talking to the guy in your head like this is totally normal. You haven’t lost your mind at all.” Her tart statement made her laugh cynically. She looked up at her ceiling asking herself how this felt so natural so soon.

It turned out she wasn’t in the mood to eat or shop like she thought. And as much as she saw Allison wanting to change her mind, her sister just drove her home. At least they were beginning to realize that she was competent enough to make her own choices.

 ** _Nothing. Roscoe, my jeep. He just takes a lot of maintenance._** He found the oil container on the garage shelf. **_Plus_** , **_I’m just trying to figure out what I’m going to say to my mom and dad when they get home._** He didn’t want to add more to her mental exhaustion. But Lydia didn’t want to be coddled either. She was stronger than what her parents thought.

 ** _At least you can tell yours. Can you imagine what mine are going to do if I tell them I hear another voice in my head? Let’s also add I can talk to it as well.”_** She clutched her pillow tightly as she was grateful for their absence. **_With my grandmother gone, they are literally just guessing what my triggers are. But it’s unpredictable. The only thing I’ve learned to control is my voice._**

 ** _What can you do with it?_** He opened his hood with his trusty duct tape at his side. Who else knew what was wrong with his baby.

 ** _I can shatter anything known to man with it. I can also aim it at a target_** She grabbed a paper and pencil beginning to draw.

 ** _Remind me to never piss you off Martin._** Her laugh made him smile while continuing his task.

 ** _Why do I get the feeling that is going to be a normal thing for you_** She was actually looking forward to it.

**_Well unfortunately, you are connected to a snarky bastard who loves wordplay. One who says a smartass comment before he can even process it._ **

**_Well Stilinski unfortunately you are connected to a sassy young woman with an IQ of 170. Who can handle anything you give her without smudging her lipstick or breaking her heels._ **

**_Counting on it._** He paused, enjoying her confidence. He wiped his greasy hands on the rag, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

 ** _Stiles_** Were they flirting? There was this awkward silence.

 ** _Yeah_** He collected himself.

**_You alright_ **

**_Yeah. I just. I like it when you are like this._ **

**_Yeah me too._** She folded her lips. Her fingers dropped her pencil touching her cheeks. She felt the warmth in them. This didn’t feel like an innocent conversation anymore. It didn’t to him either. **_Als likes it too. I can’t just open up to everyone like this._**

**_Me neither. So are you going to ask me if I told Scott about you?_ **

**_No. I know you didn’t. If you had, I would have immediately felt your guilt._** Her fingers doodled away. This wasn’t a person she was drawing. It was an animal. **_So does Scott know that you’re a druid?_**

**_Yeah. Allison know about you?_ **

**_Yeah._** She looked at the detailed antlers and eyes. A deer. Folding her lips, she huffed. **_And no I didn’t tell about you either_**

 ** _I already knew that._** He sensed her distress. **_What’s wrong_** He shut his hood.

 ** _I drew this deer and I don’t know what it means. Maybe someone is going to die from a hunting accident? Or maybe the deer is going to die._** She rubbed her head as the screams begin to clash. Growing louder and louder. She clutched her ears, biting her lip.

 ** _Breathe slowly. Make long even breaths_** She took his advice. **_I know first hand what a panic attack feels like and I definitely don’t want you to experience it. You’ve been stressing yourself out too. You need rest._** He released a breath when he felt her relax.

 ** _I do. But I don’t know if a nap can cure it. It feels good to help people. Save lives. I want to figure this out.  It’s really the only connection to my grandma. It makes me feel close to her. But you knew that._** Her fingers trailed over the drawing, but nothing still came to her.

 ** _I had a feeling._** **_But I know what it’s like to want to uphold your legacy. So much that you put pressure on yourself. Don’t. Just let it come to you. It will._** He fell on his bed staring at his ceiling.

 ** _So when does the pressure stop. Pressure to be the competent banshee. The perfect daughter. The perfect best friend. If only people and the supernatural were as easy as books and archaic latin._** She put the picture down. He was right. She needed to just let it come naturally to her when the time was right.

**_Tell me about it. If only talking to people were as easy as talking to you._ **

**_You don’t talk to Scott like this?_ **

**_Yeah. It’s different with you though. What about Allison._ **

**_Yeah. But it’s different with you too._ **

TWTWTW

Allison stared at the bullseye on the tree a couple of yards away. Lydia needed her the most, yet kept pushing her away. The two never kept secrets from each other. Why was she starting now? But at least she kept her sass and her criticisms about her fashion sense. She would give her some time to. Patience was overrated.

Lifting her bow and arrow, she inhaled slowly, releasing the arrow. She cheered as it landed in the middle. “Damn I’m good.” Her smug grin was interrupted by her phone ringing. She brightened at Kira’s name on the screen. “Please tell me you have time to talk. And not like a ten minute talk but an actual in depth conversation.” She was able to say that all in one breath.

Kira didn’t even have a chance to say hello as the confusion was heard in her own voice. “Did something else happen? Lydia hasn’t told me anything.”

“That’s just it Kira. Something has and Lydia won’t tell me either. I’m trying to be her rock, but nothing I do is right.” Kira wished she were there with them. Why did her mother have to get promoted?

Allison sat down on the tree stump as she waited for her sister’s infinite wisdom.

“Remember when we spent that whole night searching for Lydia in the woods?” The kitsune sat down on her bed.  

“Yeah. We still have scrapes from the trees.” Allison’s soft laugh made her smile.

“We were so worried but what did you say?”

“That we have got to be strong for Lydia. That’s what she needs.”

“Exactly. She needs us to be strong for her. But she also needs us to stop treating her like she’s some object. This is something she will deal with for the rest of her life. She is learning to handle it. Now you and her parents have got to learn too. You’re treating her like this glass doll and when has Lydia ever liked that?”

“Never.” Allison heard a twig break as she looked around her, weapon ready. “She rebels. Whether with words or actions.” She stood up listening to her surroundings.

Scott didn’t mean to scare her. He also didn’t know that he would find her in the woods. This was the place he came to just because. Once he dropped his mother’s lunch off, the rush came and he had to leave her.

 “Right. I miss you guys. Los Angeles might be big but it is nothing like Beacon Hills. The people aren’t friendly. The food is not as good. Even the air isn’t fresh.” When he saw her in her element, he couldn’t help but to stop and stare. He also couldn’t help listening to her conversation.

“I think you’re taking it a little bit too far Yukimira.” Allison remembered the first day they met the gorgeous shy girl. Lydia and she watched her stand in the hallway frozen. Taking in the large crowd walking around her. Immediately they grabbed her hands showing her the way to class.

“No, I’m not. I haven’t met anyone as good as you and Lydia. No one who I can tell I’m a kitsune who can control electric currents.” Scott’s eyes widened.  What if Lydia was something then? What is Stiles was right to think that and she lied to him?

“It’s not fair that you’re gone and not here with us. It’s not fair life just changes and we have to adjust to it. What are we going to do without your sweet smile or your encouraging words? Facetime isn’t good enough.”

“No it’s not. There is no one here as brave as you or as sassy as Lydia. But that’s what makes life. Life. You know I tried calling Lydia before you called. She didn’t answer. So I tried calling her house. Her mom said she was taking a nap.”

“Yeah. She’s been doing that a lot lately. Everything can get….”

“Overwhelming.” Kira sat up frowning. Scott saddened. Allison was such a good friend and a great person.

“And when she says that. Her mind drifts back to her grandmother. Back to when she was in…” Scott smelled her tears.

“Allison. That’s not going to happen. Her parents saw what they did to Lorraine. They aren’t taking her to Eichen. Ever.” Kira took a deep breath. “Say it.” She commanded.

“They aren’t taking her to Eichen.” Scott saddened. No one human or supernatural wanted to go there. From the mistreatment of patients to overdosing. It was a living hell.

“Say it like you mean it.”

“They aren’t taking her to Eichen. Thanks. I needed to talk to you.” She smelled something in the air. Axe. Her hunter instincts were telling her someone was following her? But then again some people enjoyed running through the woods.

“Well I’m here. And make Lydia call me.”

“Will do. Love you babe.”

“Love you too.” She heard another ruffle in the leaves. She wasn’t alone. Her instincts never led her wrong. Gripping her bow in hand, she aimed and fired. Watching the arrow fly in a distant tree.

“Whoever is there better come out right now.” She grabbed another arrow pointing it in the direction of the noise.

Scott knew the moment he walked from behind the tree, she would see him as this stalker. But he heard the truth in her even heartbeat.

“Scott?” Allison lowered her bow and arrow as he crept from the tree slowly. “What the hell are you doing here?” He had to remind himself that he wasn’t supposed to hear her conversation. That it was humanly impossible to. So he couldn’t give her a hug.

“Umm. I really don’t know. I come here sometimes when I got nothing else better to do.”

“You and Stiles couldn’t put your heads together to think of anything?” His goofy grin earned him a look of confusion. “Were you really gonna shoot me?”

“Maybe.” She bit her lip at his questioning eyes. “And now I’m going to end this conversation before I scare you even more.” She rubbed her arm at his startled expression. Taken back by his slow grin.

“Are you kidding me? This isn’t my scared look. This is my ‘you are so cool’ look.” She blushed at the compliment. “Seriously.” He found her eyes and red cheeks adorable.

“Thanks. I needed that.“ She gripped her bow.

“You said I was a good listener. My ears are ready.” He took his hands out his pocket, grabbing hers. She didn’t expect him to trace imaginary patterns in the palm of her hand. His touch was soft. Sincere. Their innocent smiles caused this giddiness inside.

“Thanks for that. But I don’t even know where to begin.” She swore she saw his eyes flash red. It was quick, almost not even there.

“Then we can just sit.” He shrugged, hating himself for being instantly attracted to a hunter. He noticed the model of her bow and arrows. His first reaction should be to run not get closer. This was supposed to change everything.

“I’d like that.” Her back rested against the tree as he sat beside her. His dark eyes on her. Hers on his. For some reason, finding out if he wasn’t human was her priority. Her being a hunter wasn’t his.

Scott sat beside her. Shoulder to shoulder as the leaves fell slowly. He was a fool to not run away. His eyes noticed the healed scrapes on her hand from training none the less. It was a relief to know that he was good. Her eyes were closed. Her heartbeat was a normal thump. And her lip gloss had worn off. She was a natural beauty.

“Just because my eyes are closed doesn’t mean I can’t tell you’re looking at me.” He blushed, rubbing his hands against his jeans.

“Sorry.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” She bit her lip. The two never broke eye contact.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

_“Grandma. Grandma.” Lydia yelled as she tried to get out her mother’s grasp. They were hurting her. Restraining her on the bed._

_“Don’t look baby.” Natalie cried harder as she held her eight year old in her arms. She turned her around in her arms so she could not see Lorraine in this state. She gasped at the blood staining the floor from the hole in her head._

_“Let me go. Let me go.” She beat against her mother’s chest. “Why won’t you let me see her?” She watched the orderlies move around her in the dimly lit room. “Daddy. Daddy.” She cried in her mother’s chest._

_“Nat. Please take her.” Aaron kissed their foreheads as Natalie complied._

_“Don’t hurt Ariel. Don’t hurt Ariel.” Lorraine yelled._

_“ **Grandma!!!!!!!!!”** Lydia’s scream threw the orderlies against the wall._

With a swift motion of his hand, the fridge opened by itself. He looked inside rubbing his hand enthusiastically. “Let’s see what mom left.” He searched through the tubberware filled with coldcuts. “This will work.” He opened the roast beef, placing it on the counter as the condiments flew mid air in front of him.

He slowly looked up with distant eyes. **_Lydia._** Stiles tried to stop his hand from shaking while holding the knife as it dropped slowly on floor.

Stiles saw the images flash through his mind of the olden, dingy building. The rusted gate that surrounded it. The cracked steps and long concrete walkway that led to the entrance. The frail woman with a hole drilled in her head. A little girl trying to get her with all her might. Her mother and father stopping her. It was a dream.

Her dream.

**_Lydia wake up! Wake up!_ **

“Ahhhhhhhhh.” Lydia ran her hands through her sweaty hair. A dream. A fantasy. “Grandma?” She sat up slowly. Looking around her room with her teary eyes, expecting for her to appear.

 ** _Stiles?_** His silence told her all. **_I didn’t want you to see all that._**

 ** _Lyds. What I saw is nothing compared to what you experienced. I’m sorry you had to witness that. That you had to feel her slip away like that._** He picked his knife off the floor, taking a seat on the couch. **_No one should endure that pain._**

**_No they shouldn’t. But she did. Why her?_ **

**_I don’t know Lydia._** **_I wish I could answer your question. I really do._** He wiped his eyes.

 ** _If only it had happened that way. I wasn’t able to get the orderlies away from her. I wasn’t as powerful then as I am now._** She saw Kira’s name on her phone. Her hand reached for it as Natalie walked in.

 ** _I got to go._** Her mother was giving her that worried look again.

 ** _Ok……_** He eventually gave in ** _._**

 ** _Stiles. I’m fine. I’ll talk to you later._** She didn’t want to rush him. It felt so good to talk to someone and not have to explain how she felt. As odd as it was, she was comfortable having him in her mind too.

“Mom when did you get in?” Her fingers begin to text quickly: _I will talk to you later babe. We have got a lot of catching up to do. Miss ya. Love ya._

“About 20 minutes ago.” She sat on her bed as Lydia laid in her lap. There was nothing like feeling her mother play in her hair.

“Was it another……”

“Mom can we please not do this?” Her mother knew it was the same dream. What was the point of talking about it. Of throwing their failures back in their faces. They still blamed themselves for believing Dr. Valack’s lies. He said he could help Lorraine learn how to control it. What he left out was the hole in her head needed to do that. Her age with the blood loss made it impossible for her to survive.

“Sure baby.” Natalie kissed her forehead. Remembering the nights Aaron stayed awake crying himself to sleep. Blaming himself for not seeing through Valack.

“Mom?”

“Yeah….”

“You were thinking about grandma again.” Natalie wiped her eyes.

“We just want to do better by you than we did with her.” Lydia found herself crying, hugging her tighter.

“I hate this. I hate how you guys are thinking how to act around me. How I scare you and myself. How my powers inevitably push people away. How you guys worry so much and resent grandma for it. How you guys see her every time you look at me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I never said it before but I am.”

“Sweetheart. You don’t have to apologize. We aren’t expecting that from you. And none of that is true.”

“Then what can I do for you guys to stop looking at me like this? Helpless. For you guys to stop dropping everything for me?”

“Baby, we do that because we love you. And we aren’t scared of you. We’re sorry that we gave you the wrong impression. We just see how these visions give you pain. And we want you to be happy. Are we really suffocating you that much?”

“At first no. but after you guys found me in the woods, it got worse. And the more I want to talk about it, I stop myself. Because I feel guilty for worrying you guys more. And without grandma here, I just. Keep it all in.”

“Lyds the reason we do this is because we want you to talk to us more about this. We don’t want you to feel alone.” She nodded. “But we cant do this. Keep protecting each other. WE have to have faith to confide in each other about everything.”

Everything.

Maybe about her banshee powers. But not about Stiles just yet.

“I’m not expecting now.” Natalie stated. “But eventually. I love you. WE love. All we want is for you to be safe. Emotionally and physically. We want to be that for you.”

“thanks mom.” Lydia gave her a genuine smile. “I just want you guys to back off a little. And stop making Allison my keeper. Please.”

“We will try. We want you stop pushing away from us.”

“I will try.” Lydia kissed her cheek. She reached for the drawing on her nightstand. It laid right next to her grandma’s copy of The Little Mermaid.

“A deer?” Natalie was impressed by her work.

“Yeah. I still don’t know what this means. This is how Grandma use to feel. Lost. Trying so hard to figure this out till it drives you to insanity. I wish she could have left something behind banshee related. “

“We wished we could have done better by her. It wasn’t Dr. Valack who killed her. It was us.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. She spent her dying breath thinking of you baby. She told us to protect Ariel. And that is what we are going to do.” The two cried together.

“I know it sounds naïve but I always thought she would be here. She was the one who first noticed my gifts. But I didn’t just love her because she was the only banshee I knew. It was because of her.”

“She’s where you got your curiosity and your hobby to read.”

“Mom, I know you wish I weren’t a banshee. I heard you and dad’s conversation earlier.”

“I just hate what it’s causing you Lydia. But I love you. You are my child. And you have a piece of us. It’s only right you have a piece of Lorraine. She was a gift. And I want you to use yours as such. The way she wanted to be.”

“I will.” Lydia grabbed her keys. “I’m going to go talk to grandma now.” She took the picture with her. “Thanks mom.”

TWTWTWTW

Stiles found out he was no longer in control of his body. The second he stopped talking the Lydia, his legs walked him to his jeep. His hands drove him to a place he always came too. The woods. The desolate woods his dad and her family found Lydia. And she was here…..

Times like these, she saw Lorraine’s face in the clouds. She laid by the lazy lake in the woods. Their favorite spot. Their favorite bridge to throw flowers from. Their favorite place to chase birds and butterflies. She smiled at two dragonflies flying by her. She imagined the beautiful creatures to be them together again. But they would always be together. Death could never change that.

“Grandma what does this mean?” She took the drawing from her purse. “What does any of this mean? I’m a terrible banshee.” She sat up with glazed eyes, quickly grabbing a pencil. Her hands began to work. What was she drawing?

A fender. A windshield.

“A car.” But it was nothing that distinguished it. No emblem. Not even a person inside. But the position of the car made sense finally. “They swerved to avoid it. But who swerved damnit?” She found herself yelling at the paper. “Like you can tell me.” She threw it down.

“Grandma why can’t you be here? You said you would never leave me and you did. You did. I’m just a person. I’m trying to be strong. I want to be strong. But I don’t know how. I don’t. When it comes to my powers I never felt smart enough. You said you were going to show me how.” She said out of frustration. “If only life could be as simple as our picnics. You teaching me latin. Sorry I got mad at you for leaving me. Sorry I was mad at myself for being powerless. Do you forgive me?” Lydia held herself while the breeze tickled her tears.

“of course you do. That was who you were as a person. And now, I’ve got to find my own way of doing this.” She bit her lip staring in the sun’s blinding rays. “And I will. I promise you I will.” She stood up taking off her shoes, walking towards the lake.

Stiles admired her walking to the lake. The sun brightened her strawberry blonde strands. Her alabaster cheeks were stained with a natural hue. She was gorgeous. Always. He was sure she felt him there. So he remained hidden.

Lydia placed her feet in the cool water. It tickled her causing a light laugh. She turned around not seeing him, but feeling his presence. His strong, comforting presence.

 ** _You can come out now Stiles_** He stiffened behind the tree, trying to stop his hands from fidgeting. This was not the time for his ADHD to get in the way.

 ** _Are you sure_** Lydia heard his hesitant soft steps. His tone reminded her of a child.

 ** _Yes_** She laid back down. He was here because she wanted him to be. She gave him a soft smile as he stood over her.

 His hands in his pocket. His mouth slightly opened, but he had no words. Only their eyes met as he sat beside her. She had been waiting for him. And he couldn’t wait to be near her. **_Why were you hiding?_**

**_I didn’t want to take you away from your grandmother_ **

**_You can’t when she’s always here with me._**  

“That I do believe Lydia.” Lydia took in his rich voice and soft eyes. His hands rested on his chest as her beautiful green eyes held his. They sparkled with curiosity and innocence as his. Her fingers were yearning to touch his.

“It’s beautiful out here.” She finally said. Her skipping heart matched his. He nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. If he didn’t touch her, he would go insane.

And her eyes were telling him she would too. She held her breath as she waited.

Stiles lightly trailed his index finger along her forehead, moving a few strands behind her ear. Slowly tracing her jawline. He realized he hadn’t taken a breath since he touched her.

“It is.” Her cheeks reddened as she folded her lips. His word caused the images of her grandmother to  flash through her mind.

“She was too.” Stiles smiled at the memory of the woman hugging the child. Their pinkies found each other. Slowly lacing together. His hand was sweaty but she didn’t let it go.

“This makes me feel like it did when I was with her.” Her sad smile made him frown. “I never thought I could feel like that. This. Again.”

The silence allowed them to take in everything. Being here together. How their hands fit perfectly. Lydia’s perfect inquisitive eyes. Stiles’ curious, passionate eyes.

“I’ve never felt like this. When you saved my life. It was this feeling that made me run after you. Something that told me I didn’t want to forget you.” There was this comforting warmth they both wanted to feel more of.

“I don’t want to forget you either.” He could only nod at the certainty in her voice. No longer were they strangers.

 

 


	3. Stay

Lydia laid with Stiles beside her. Fingers laced. Eyes locked. Comfortable in their silence. She fell deeper in his caramel orbs as he fell in her green. No. Olive eyes. He sat up carefully, looking down at her flushed cheeks and beautiful lips. He was sure she could hear the loud thump in his heart. Feel the jolts in his skin. She sat up, placing her head on his shoulder, running her fingers softly up and down his arm.

She did.

 ** _I think I know why this is happening_** Lydia waited wide-eyed.

 ** _Why_** He gave her a light grin, enjoying her finger trace patterns on his skin.

**_Because it’s time_ **

He shook at her touch as she stopped.

**_No don’t_ **

She only nodded. Doing her best not to think anything.  He stiffened as she let go his arm. A whine escaped his lips. Much his dislike. But soon it was replaced with a light smile as her finger trailed down his cheek.

Stiles took a deep breath as he did the same. His eyes on her lips. Hers on his. Both of their thumbs trailed along their lips. Lydia gasped as he kissed her thumb. Then. The palm of her hand.

There was this dizziness that was addicting. His lips looked soft. _So soft she imagined them on hers_.

_The image of them together scared them both. This sense of wanting eachother and letting it happen._

He laid her down to make her feel comfortable. His hands in her hair as he played with her strands. He made sure his weight did not hurt her. With courage she didn’t know she had she reached for his hand kissing it gently. He swallowed the lump in his throat asking with his eyes. she nodded.

 ** _Lydia I. Are you reading my mind?_** She kissed his hand.

 ** _I don’t have too_** her thoughts became mush at the feel of his lips. What was slow and unsure for them both became confident at each passing second. Stiles hands made it to her waist. Lydia’s were cupping his face. Their lips never parted. Their tongues became playful. They didn’t need air only each other.

 TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Allison parked in her driveway. She rested her head on the steering wheel. What the hell was she thinking? She was about to make the biggest mistake of life. She almost gave into him. What would her parents say to her being attracted to a werewolf? She threw her phone on the carfloor when Lydia didn’t answer.

She released a frustrated sigh as she called again. Still no answer. He wanted to take her riding through town. And she lied to him. Told him that she had to do it another time. That was obvious code for never. And despite knowing she was lying he let her go. That was the kind of guy Scott was. Selfless.

Even now she thought about what it would feel like to ride with him. Her arms around his waist. Smelling his Axe. Having him keep her close….

“Get a grip Argent.” She shut her door as the motorcycle pulled up behind her. There was this part of her that was happy he followed her. That he wasn’t intimidated by her.

Scott smelled the lie on her. Even if she could control her heartbeat he just knew. And he was overstepping his boundaries following her but he wanted to get to know her. He could never take no for an answer. Why start now? He saw it in her eyes despite her body language. She wanted him here.

Allison searched for her keys, ignoring him. Was he even aware she had a taser in her purse? He wouldn’t care. This guy would jump over any obstacle to get what he wanted. Not that it would hurt him that much either. He just kept staring at her. Expecting her to talk. But there was nothing to talk about. They just had two conversations that didn’t mean much.

Now she was starting to lie to herself.

“I’m crowning you the queen of lies Allison.” Her back remained turned. No one could get his adrenaline going like her. He was angry. Frustrated. Happy that he could see through her act.

“Sorry I bruised your ego.” Scott folded his lips while she attempted to open her door. She was trying to push him away with her hard tone. For good reason. His life was at stake.

“Will you just stop?” He rested his hand on her wrist, taking her hand off the knob, lightly massaging it with his thumb. Allison took a deep breath at his touch. She was nearly hypnotized by his dark eyes and soft smile for her. He gently placed her hair behind her ear. This was the Allison he liked. Sweet. Vulnerable. Their eyes met as she quickly looked away.

“I can’t.” Damn her for enjoying their hands together. She snatched it away.

“why not?” They both avoided eachother eyes. Allison let out a cynical laugh. Both not wanting to say it but it had to be done.

“you know why. Don’t make me say it?” The silence was loud. Deafening. Cutting. Scott tried to plead with her. Tried to pull her closer to him. She was stronger than she appeared.

“Please do. Because all I see are two people who…..”

“That’s what you see but it’s more than that Scott. I’m a hunter. You’re a freaking werewolf.” She tried to keep her voice down. He didn’t let her eyes go.

“And what’s the problem?” She shook her head in disbelief.

“So you think I’m going to hurt you?”Allison frowned. Instantly regretting it. “You think that all I do is go round killing people because of blood lust?” He accused. Her thumb rubbed his cheek, forcing him to look at her. He only removed himself from her grasp.

She couldn’t do that. Hurt him. Then touch him like that.

“Scott.” Now she was sounding like an insensitive, closeminded jerk. And she was one.

“I can’t believe you would think I would hurt you with these.” His claws appeared as she stared at the unlikely weapons. Her instincts told her to protect herself, but then she looked in his eyes. “if anything you and your family would be the ones to hurt me.” He said with defeat.

“We only hurt the bad ones.” Allison held herself makings sure there was space between them. It wasn’t like she owed him anything. It was the law of nature. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Scott touched her shoulder.

Why was he still the sweet guy to her? She didn’t deserve it. She basically said that she hated who he was. No. It wasn’t hate. She was scared of what he was.

“Look at me.” He guided her chin with his finger. “Do you really think I would hurt you?”

“No.” She said instantly.

“So then what’s stopping you?” she became quiet. Their instant connection was scaring her more than any beast she had conquered.

“nothing is stopping me because nothing is there. It’s all in you’re……” She couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“you don’t even believe what you’re saying.” This was not the cheerful girl he saw in the hallways. The one whose curls moved with her. “Just because you can control your heartbeat doesn’t mean I don’t know.”

“Scott.” She found herself staring at his lips. “Just go.”

“Just answer this question. Do you really want me to?”

“Scott. Please.”

“Not until you answer it.” He trapped her between his arms, his eyes on her lips. He could smell her strawberry lip gloss. Her breathing began to stagger.

“I just can’t. Leave it alone.” She pushed him back.

“no. I won’t. Could you for once do what you want to do?”

“Excuse me?” She took offense to the statement.

“You heard me.”

“Well sorry we can’t all have our way. Sorry we can’t be all powerful with heighten senses and strength. And do what’s right at the end.”

“Now who’s being pretentious?” He kept asking himself why he wanted her so badly. “I never get what I want. I never wanted my parents to split. But I’m dealing with it. I didn’t ask to be bit but I’ve learned to control it. That’s what you do in life. Handle situations.”

“Well handle me not wanting to… “ his lips silenced her. His body pressed hers against the front door. Allison found herself kissing him back as he bit her bottom lip, wrapping her legs around his waist. She let out a disappointed moan when he broke away.

“Do what you want for once. Not what your patents want. Give yourself a break from Lydia just enjoy being with me for one hour. Please.” She said nothing. Only let him guide her to his motorcycle.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The two laughed feeling at the tingling sensation flowing through their veins. The leaves fell slowly from their branches as the two rolled in the grass. Their lips never parted. Their hands couldn’t pull each other close enough. This wasn’t just a kiss.

It was a merge of emotions and memories. It was scary. Confusing. And crazy wonderful as their lips parted. Her eyes opened slowly. In wonder. Shock. She sat up slowly, catching her breath.

Stiles said nothing. Only played with her long tresses. No one ever looked at him like this before. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip as he placed a quick peck on her lips. She was flushed and out of breath.

“You ok.” He stole another peck. This girl was going to get tired of him doing that. But her lips. Her perfectly puckered lips….

“Yeah. I think so….” Her whisper made him swallow the lump in his throat. Trying to control his thoughts. “I felt it too.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.” She nodded in awe. It was this indescribable warmth that could not be find with anyone else. He played with her soft tresses as she traced the moles on his face. This was now their favorite thing to do.

 ** _I…I’m memorizing your face_**. Stiles loved the way her hair felt in his fingertips.

 ** _Why?_** She blushed at his unbreakable gaze. It was so intense, she avoided his eyes. She was used to being looked at as the spectacle. The genius. It was a look that told her how different she was. How she didn’t belong.

But not this look. It brought her back to her senses. It made her realize how much she got caught up in this. That this was not a good idea. Getting close to him. She was Lydia Martin. The girl who wasn’t impulsive outside of her banshee powers. And the more she thought about it, wasn’t this feeling. Connection. Tied to her powers? Their powers?

She wanted to run. She wanted to head back to her car. She needed to focus her energy on the deer. On saving people. Not this guy who loved pranks or to offer his sense of sarcasm.

Stiles instantly felt her panic as he placed his hand around her waist, pulling her close. He leaned in again as she placed her hand on his chest.

 ** _Please let go._** He saddened at her tone, letting go. If she felt what he felt, why was she still running away? He gave this girl the power to hold his happiness. And she took it away. In this moment, he learned there were two sides to Lydia Martin. The logical and the vulnerable side. And the logical side would always win.

This wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough. And he couldn’t block his emotions as they surged through her. She was hurting him and herself.

She knew she was sending him on an emotional rollercoaster. She stood up, as he stood up with her. He swallowed his pride. Trying again.

“So you are going to do this every time. Run away from me. We’ve already discussed this. I will find you every time. And this is good. What happened between us was good.” He pleaded. “You can’t deny that.”

“I’m not denying it.” She folded her lips. His taste was still there. It was like earlier didn’t even happen. How was she able to forget so easily? Then he remembered.

 ** _I’m not going to hurt you. Believe me._** He removed the distance between them, cupping her face again. **_Earlier when you asked me why I was memorizing your face. It was because I know I don’t want to forget you. I don’t want to forget this._**

**_I don’t either._ **

**_Then stop pushing me away._** His eyes found hers.

 ** _It’s so overwhelming. You’re overwhelming._** She collided her lips with his again, gripping his arms. She needed to this. To focus on herself for once. To drown out the voices in her head. He was her salvation. His lips gave her new meaning. **_You really like kissing me._**

 ** _So do you._** His tongue met hers.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“Still cant figure it out babe?” Allison used her peripheral vision to watch Lydia continue to stare at the deer as she traced the intricate line of the picture. She was still high from Stiles’ kiss. When they broke apart, the hardest thing to do was to leave him. As he walked her to her car, she didn’t want to let his go.

Even now she felt his touch.

“Lyds.”

“Huh?” Lydia looked at her sister, rewarded with a giggle.

“That must have been some kiss Stiles gave you?” Why did she tell her? Let the endless teasing begin.

Allison gave her a bright smile. She loved to see her sister laugh again. She almost forgot what it looked like. She had been waiting for this moment. And they were going to celebrate by going to the bowling alley. Unfortunately, construction was on the main streets, so they were taking a detour on the back road.

“Yeah.” Lydia smiled, knowing Stiles was thinking of it too. She took a deep breath. How was she going to tell Allison this? If she couldn’t tell her parents this, she had to tell her sister. “So what was it like to kiss Scott?”

“It was…I was trying so hard not to like him. But I cant help it.” She smiled. “Its so odd. Im a hunter who head over heals for a werewolf. An alpha.” Her eyes bucked, realizing what she just said. Lydia’s eyes did too.

“Werewolf as in huge fangs and claws. Howls at the moon?” Lydia asked.

“Yes. Does that scare you?” Allison valued her sister’s opinion.

“No. I can freakin shatter skulls with my voice. You can shoot any target without even trying. It’s not like you don’t enhanced abilities as well.” The hunter blushed. Leave it to Lydia to see her as more than what she was.

Lydia folded her lip as this queasiness appeared in her stomach. She knew the next question to come.

“I wonder if Stiles knows? Most likely.” Allison answered. “I wonder if he has any abilities?” Lydia bit her lip.

 ** _It’s ok. You can tell her._** Lydia took a deep breath.

“He does.” Allison took her eyes off the road looking at her. “He’s a druid.” The silence outweighed them.

“Als keep your eyes on the road.” Lydia chastised.

“Druid as in magic? As in shapeshifting? Telekinesis? Even sound projection at times?” Lydia nodded.

“Druid as in we can mentally communicate. It’s like we share the same heart.” She played with her fingers. This didn’t make sense, but what did in this town? It constantly denied laws of physics.

   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She chastised her.

“I didn’t know how. Plus, it would open up a can of worms of things that I didn’t know how to articulate myself.”

Lydia felt this overwhelming pressure on her heart. The picture in her hand dropped on the car floor. The tears fell on her hand. She was too late.

It was them. Death was coming to them.

“Babe….” Allison tried to calm her down, taking her hand. She called her name, trying to bring her back. Turning her head back to the road, she swerved at the sight of the deer crossing the street.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles felt the butterflies in his stomach as he laid on his bed. He didn’t know if they were from him or her. Probably both. She was good kisser. A great kisser. And he couldn’t get the thought of her lips out her mind.

“Get your head out the clouds man.” Scott threw a notebook at him, which he easily caught. “What are you two gonna do. Run off get married. Have druid babies?” The two laughed. It wasn’t like that was a bad thought at the moment. To have a little girl Lydia’s beautiful hair and eyes made his heart swell.

“Could be. They could play with you and Allison’s little wolves.” Now it was Scott’s turn to blush.

“That is if her parents don’t find me, chain me up and do everything else but kill me.” Scott thought about how she felt against him. How her lips wanted more of his.

“So are you going to change your mind?”

“No.” Scott said. “I don’t care about her parents. I want her. And she wants me. And the more her parents will tell her no. the more she is going to go against them.”

“Why do they learn that no makes us want it more.” The two laughed as Stiles sat up.

There was this ache in his stomach. Chest. Heart. He gripped the bed sheet as Scott worried.

“Dude. You don’t look so good. Let me call Claudia.” He stood up, hearing a crash.

Cringing at the sound of breaking metal.

**_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_ **

Stiles jumped up at the sound of her voice. Scott looked at him. The same alarm was on his face. Did he hear it too? How?

 _“_ Damnit.” Stiles rubbed his temples.

Lydia.

His Lydia.

Her scream echoed in his mind. His hands shook. His breathing staggered. He saw flashes of a broken windshield. The smell of blood entered his nostrils. The taste of it in his mouth. He ran his hands through his hair.

She was predicting her death. No. no. He wouldn’t let that happen.

“did you hear it too?” Scott panicked as Stiles gripped his chest. He felt her life slowly drain. “The crash.”

“No but I felt it. Feel it. It’s Lydia.” His eyes matched his. He was begging for him to believe him.

“Lydia?” he nodded.

“She’s hurt but she’s not alone.”

“Allison.” His eyes widened in desperation. “Come on.” His brother would explain later.

 ** _We’re coming. Hang on._** Stiles drove fast, letting his instincts guide him there along with Scott’s sense of smell.

Lydia had a sad grin on her face. She was dying. And she was glad to know he was there with her. She lifted her head slowly, the immediate pain made her gasp. The sudden impact caused the large bruise on her forehead and the discomfort in her neck.

“Allison.” She cried as she lay there unconscious. Blood oozed from the wound on her forehead as her head laid on the steering wheel.

 ** _Hurry_** She tried to reach for her sisters hand but she was too sore to move without hurting herself. She cried at the sight of her cell phone on the car floor. Some banshee she was.

Scott looked at his brother’s determined face.

“We can pick up on this later. Just know that Lydia is a banshee. And somehow we can sense eachother’s pain. Talk to eachother by thoughts.” Scott didn’t hide his shock. That along with the possibility of losing Allison was becoming too much to much.

He couldn’t lose her. Wouldn’t lose her.

Their world stopped at the totaled car on the side of road. The shattered glass on the ground. The cracked windshield. The smell of blood in the air. Without thought they ran to the two wounded girls inside. Stiles signaled for the passenger door open. Her incoherent green eyes focused as she stared into his. A ghost of a smile on her face. She knew he’d make it to her.

 ** _What took you so long_** He cried at her dark humor.  It was something he would say.

**_I was getting my hair done._ **

His amber eyes were beautiful like his voice. They were desperate to save her. The strong voice in her head belonged to this guy with the strong yet gentle hands. Who could convey so much in his eyes.

He nodded, cradling her head. She was too weak to speak. But she could read his eyes.  His thoughts. And hold on to his wrists trying to hide her pain behind her sad smile. He shushed her softly so she wouldn’t hurt herself more.

 ** _I’m going to heal you. Take a deep breath_** _._ His eyes glowed in the dark.

 ** _No. Save her. Save Allison_** Lydia felt her life draining slowly but she couldn’t lose her sister.

 ** _I gotta get you out of here first._** He placed her arm around his shoulder helping her. Her curious eyes never left him.

“Stiles.” The Alpha used his strength to open the brunette’s door. He had no time to think as he carried Allison’s broken body out the car. She grimaced as he tried to make her more comfortable in his arms. Her bloody lip and forehead. Her bruised cheek. She was barely hanging on. He grabbed her hand seeing the pain leave her slowly.

“lydi….” She stuttered. Her vision was blurry but she could hear his soft steady tone. Smell his powerful scent. This was Scott. She clung onto him.

 _“_ don’t talk.” scott ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead. ”You’re going to be alright.” He laid her down in the ground as Stiles came to his side with Lydia. The druid placed the strawberry blonde on the ground slowly as she leaned her head against the werewolf’s shoulder. “Stiles hurry.” Scott rested Allison’s head on his lap.

“Coming Scott.”

Lydia watched him kneel before Allison as his hands hovered over her body. Her breathing staggered as she leaned against his friend. Her eyes began to close.

Stiles let out a breath of fresh air as Allison’s wounds began to close. A hint of a smile appeared as her eyes opened. “What just…?” she sat up staring at her hands. Touching her forehead. Her gash was gone. She was fine. Alive. Her eyes fell on her sister resting on Scott's shoulder.

“Lydia!!!!” Allison rushed to her side holding her other hand. Her eyes caught Scott. The alpha who held her on her death bed. Who possessed the sweetest heart she’d known. She gave him a silent thank you.

**_Lydia open your eyes_ **

He cupped her face gently. Rubbing his thumbs along her soft cheekbones. Praying he wasn’t too late. His eyes glowed as her wounds began to heal. They let out a breath of relief.

 ** _You want to sit up_** She nodded.

 He helped her as she rested on his chest, grabbing his hand.

 ** _You saved me_** “Allison?” She saw her sister alive with tears in her eyes. But her car was completely gone. How was she going to explain this to her dad?

“I’m fine Lydia.” She held her hand. “We’re fine.” Her eyes caught Stiles. He was drained to the point of exhaustion. Despite that he gave her a light smile.

Scott helped him up as he rested an arm around his shoulder. Lydia and Allison watched him place his brother in the jeep. Allison embraced him, tightly as he did the same. She was still here with him. Her lips found his as they expressed their worry and need for eachother.

Lydia sat in the passenger seat, gripping his hand as he rested his head in her lap. His tired eyes found hers as she kissed his forehead.

“You saved my life.” She kissed his hand.

“I was returning the favor.” He found the strength to kiss her hand.

 

 


End file.
